Pushing Her Away
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: “Please Sasuke, don’t leave!” As she said this, Sasuke turned around and said probably the cruelest thing that he had ever said to her. “You know what? You really are the most annoying, bothersome girl in this entire village.” SasuxSaku parting plz R&R!


**a/n: Well, another random story that I wrote in grade 7 for a health assignment, funnily enough! XP Haha, this was supposedly an A* story (which it was), and took my teacher 3 hours to read (SLOW ne? I mean, this is so SHORT!)! Heheheheheh, it isn't very good though, so please don't be so rash to criticise. ENJOY, and arigato gozaimasu! ^ ^ **

**NOTE: The theme song for this is my all time FAVOURITE song, 'Pushes me away' by Linkin Park! Listen to it by my request, ne! ^ ^**

* * *

_~Pushing her away~_

* * *

He stood at his bench-side table, motionless as he stared. The object in question was a picture in a plain wooden frame, which was placed carefully near the edge of the bench-top, so that he could reach out slightly as if to touch it. It was a picture of his team mates and his Sensei, not the most spectacular picture in the world, but nether the less, a picture that is precious to him.

As he looks for what seems to be forever, the crescent moon suddenly appears from behind the dark, billowing clouds, illuminating his gorgeous features. Seconds later, his door to the house opens then closes, and in the same instant, places something down on the bench directly under the window. He had placed his picture face down on the bench, as if in a gesture to forget and leave behind the people he loves as relics of his past.

* * *

As he walked towards the village's exit, Sakura turned and strided awkwardly towards him. He slowly came to an abrupt stop, as did Sakura. Then she noticed. The backpack strapped tightly to his back.

Sakura went extremely pale, then, internally, she screamed,"_ No, Sasuke, you can't leave me! I won't let you!_'' A sob threatened to burst free, but she choked it back, and watched in utter surprise as Sasuke said coolly, "What're you doing out here so late at night? Go back to bed.'' Sakura stared blankly for about 6 seconds, and then let her eyes grow large with panic as Sasuke began to walk past her.

Sakura began to shake violently, as tears cascaded down her pale, rosy cheeks.

''Why won't you ever say anything to me?'' She exclaimed miserably. Sasuke paused for the slightest moment, before replying coldly, "Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your concern so just stay out of it."

Sakura's tears grew heavier with the blow that Sasuke had just dealt her, but they halted just as fast as they had began as she contemplated on what she would say to him next.

"You know, I remember that day so well. The day that you showed me what true loneliness and isolation is all about."

"I don't remember that." Sasuke said, cloaking his confusion.

* * *

Sakura hid her shock, and continued in a shaky voice, "Yeah… I guess you wouldn't… after all, it **was** a long time ago. Urm… well, do you remember the day that our squad was formed? It was one of the happiest days of my life. Well, I guess it was for Naruto and the rest of the Genin hopefuls, as well. I know that we weren't all perfect, having our flaws and undesirable traits, but other than all of the difficult things that we have faced together, it was fun and enjoyable because we were altogether. You, me, Kakashi Sensei and Naruto. We all seemed to work well as a team, and even though we don't as much outside of training and missions, it doesn't change the fact that for a small period of time, we all got along and were successful in working as a team and protecting what was precious to us."

Sakura clung to her old memories for moral support, her desperation eating away at her at a remarkable pace. Sasuke stood motionless, listening to Sakura's pleas as she painted a canvas of old memories that had become extremely important to Sasuke, even against his protestations and better judgement.

Sakura knew just as well as Sasuke did that he could not have survived or come this far without all of these precious moments turned into something that can only be understood properly by the people who helped create them.

With a new sense of hope welling inside of her, Sakura began to speak again, looking directly at the back of the young man that had practically, against his better judgement, stolen her heart, even though he doesn't want it, it couldn't be helped.

"I know the deal with your clan, and revenge isn't the way to solve it. I… I have a family and I have friends, but if you were to leave, I would be very lonely. Besides, it wouldn't make any difference in the aftermath, because all this leads to is more bloodshed and death, and I know that this is not the outcome that you wish for. But I also know that you could not reach a peaceful solution with the person responsible because of what they have done.  
But this isn't the right way to do this. Killing and despising for the rest of your life. Is this what you truly desire? To be a cold blooded, merciless killing machine that has no consideration of the other people that are tied to them? You know that this is the wrong thing to do, as do I, and this will not make the situation any better. It won't make you any happier. Neither you nor I. HIC… HIC…"

Sakura grew quiet as Sasuke took in what had just been said.

Then, suddenly, Sasuke replied in an almost smug tone, "I knew it. We are from completely different worlds, you and I. Naruto included. I always believed that we all followed the same path, and that it all lead to the same place. You and Naruto both showed me all of the other possibilities that are to come in the near future, and I am grateful for that. But, you made me forget the one purpose I have for even existing. My sole reason for existing. To obliterate the one who killed my family, my clan.  
That is why I decided to keep on moving forward, trying to become more powerful, so that one day, I would be able to destroy the poison that ended my clans' entire existence. That is my motive to keep me going, and neither you nor Naruto can change that. Even if I have to go all the way to Orochimaru to obtain what I seek, then so be it."

Sakura's tears began to fall again as Sasuke said these cruel, almost unfeeling words, devoid of all emotion and spoken with such malice that Sakura almost felt frightened of him. The tears gushed as she saw Sasuke start to walk away at his normal jade-walk pace.

"Please Sasuke, don't leave!" As she said this, Sasuke turned around and said probably the cruelest thing that he had ever said to her.

"You know what? You really are the most annoying, bothersome girl in this entire village."

Her eyes widened in both the hurt and shocked impact as he let the words sink in.

Sasuke turned yet again, and just as he was about to stride off into the darkness, when Sakura exclaimed, purely out of truth and desperation, "I love you! I love you more than anything in the world!! With all of my heart!!! Please, don't leave me! HIC… I know that I can do something to help you. HIC… SNIFF… I'll do anything for you! I'll even help you with your revenge. I'm sure that I can be of some use to you, just say the word and I'll do whatever I'm capable of. HIC… HIC… SNIFF… So please, don't leave. HIC… HIC… SNIFF… SNIFF… But if you do, well… maybe… HIC… HIC… SNIFF… SNIFF… SNIFF… maybe I can go with you?"

Sakura let the moonlight infiltrate her eyes, and her hopeful but distraught face, as she waited anxiously for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke seemed almost both taken aback **and **complacent as he contemplated on what his next move should be. He decided what he thought was the best possible move, if not for Sakura, but for himself.

Slowly, but cautiously, he began to move toward the exit, with mixed emotions- mainly touched in every possible aspect and fibre within him, but he would not let this affect his choice.

All he knew that he had to get away from Sakura, and he had to do it fast, otherwise, he would have gone to all of this effort for nothing. A wasted cause.

Sakura immediately surmised what Sasuke was allegedly trying to do, so she began to shout in an extremely desperate manner (after all, a girl in love for the first time is an extremely scary thing!!!), "NO! DON'T GO!! IF YOU DO, I'LL SCREAM, AND THEN EVERYONE WILL NO WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!!! PLEASE, SASUKE, STOP------'' Sakura cut off as Sasuke disappeared, only to reappear right behind her!

(Almost like 'Instant Transmission' from Dragon Ball Z!)

Then, Sasuke said in the gentlest voice that he could throw, "Sakura…………….. THANK YOU."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he said some of the words that she had been dying to hear being said to her by him, and as she wondered on what he would do or say next, there was a gentle THUD against the back of her head, which made a loud THUMPING sound in the same instant, and Sakura let her eyes widen with the unexpected blow from behind, then slowly fluttered them until they were closed, leaving herself slumped in Sasuke's waiting embrace, unconscious and completely defenceless.

Sasuke gently, in one lithe movement, scooped Sakura up into his arms, and placed her on the stone bench just to the right of him.

"This is for the best. Goodbye…. Sakura." Once said, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Sakura gently on the forehead.

(The supposed 'Bill-board brow!') Then, Sasuke glided off into the dark, eerie night, silently, like a true shinobi. He knew that this was the last encounter that he would have with Sakura for quite a while, but when he did finally see her again, they would be enemies, and he had to be prepared to kill her if necessary.

But right now, his number one priority was all he could think about: Going to Orochimaru to become powerful enough to kill Itachi.

As he thought this, he took one final glance back at the village that he was born and had grown up in, before he pursued Orochimaru.

* * *

Sakura had a dreamless night, but one that she would remember for a life-time.

When she re-awoke the next morning, she realised that the one person that she truly loved was gone, and shed some more tears.

All that she was certain of was that Sasuke was the last thing that she had thought about before she was knocked into unconsciousness, and she knew that he would be the only person she would ever think about for the rest of her life.

Now, her only goal was to bring Sasuke back unscathed, alive and well, not only for her own benefit, but for all of the other people that love him as well. Sakura replayed his words only meant for her in her head over and over again.

"_Sakura…………….. THANK YOU_."

* * *

**a/n: Well, that was it I suppose! Please read my other fics, 'Just a memory', 'Tragique' and my poem 'Forgotten Truth; A Brother's Farewell!' It would mean the world to me and then some! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Pocky in it for ya, lol! X3**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
